Eldon Styne
Eldon Styne is a member of the Styne family, and one of antagonists in Season 10 of the CW television series Supernatural. He is played by David Hoflin. Appearance Eldon is the son of Monroe Styne and brother of Jacob Styne. Like all members of the Styne family, he has had enhancements done to his body, such as implanting a second heart and adding extra muscles to his legs, allowing his body to be more durable with enhanced strength. In the episode "Dark Dynasty," after Jacob's death, Eldon starts getting sloppy, leaving a body and witness behind when he harvested eyes from a girl. As a result, his father is furious with him and tasks him with finding the Book of the Damned. Finding the Winchesters investigating his murder, Eldon follows them and attacks Dean Winchester with the help of another family member, only for Dean to kill the other man and capture him. Held prisoner in the Men of Letters Bunker's dungeon, Eldon tells Dean the history of the Styne family, revealing they are descended from Dr. Victor Frankenstein and that the Book of the Damned cannot be destroyed. While Dean is distracted by this information, Eldon rips off his own arm and escapes. After learning that his cousin Eli has found the Winchesters' friend Charlie Bradbury, Eldon decides to confront her himself. After Charlie refuses to give him the Book, Eldon brutally murders her. In the following episode "The Prisoner," Eldon tells his father of the stash in the Bunker and watches as his little brother, Cyrus, kills a boy who was picking on him and gets the boy's arm to replace the one he tore off. Munroe sends Eldon, Cyrus, and Roscoe to raid the Bunker and destroy what they can't take. At the Bunker, Eldon prepares to burn Dean's belongings along with everything else in the place after making fun of them, but Roscoe is killed by Dean, who is under the murderous influence of the Mark of Cain. Eldon cruelly mocks the hunter over Charlie's death until Dean informs him that he killed Eldon's entire family in revenge for his actions. Telling a surprised Eldon he may have several hearts and other organs but just one brain, Eldon questions this before Dean shoots him in the head, killing him. Abilities * Enhanced Strength: Due to surgical implants, he has shown a significant increase in strength.He was able to break down doors to the Bunker easily. He was able to lift a man with one hand easily. * Enhanced Durability: Due to surgical implants, he has shown low-level superhuman levels of durability & resilience. He jumped out of a three story building's window without any strain or injury. He was even unaffected by the massive blood loss of his hand. * Occult Knowledge: He has vast amounts of ancient dark magic knowledge, being able to read the book of the damned & even recognize the Mark of Cain. Category:Supernatural Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Mutated Category:Paranormal Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Torturer Category:Imprisoned Category:Murderer Category:Mutilators Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Kidnapper Category:Power Hungry Category:Horror Villains Category:Fighters Category:Assassins Category:Sadists